1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to biopsy devices, and, more particularly, to a handheld core needle biopsy device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some practitioners that perform biopsy procedures prefer a self-contained handheld biopsy device over that of a large console system. A self-contained handheld biopsy device typically includes a stylet having a pointed distal tip and a side port proximal to the distal tip configured to receive tissue that will be severed to form a tissue sample. The stylet may be in the form of a tube (cannula) or rod. A cutter cannula is positioned coaxial with the stylet to sever the tissue received in the side port of the stylet.
One type of self-contained handheld biopsy devices is a partially disposable biopsy device. A typical partially disposable biopsy device has a reusable handheld driver to which a disposable probe is releasably attached. The reusable handheld driver is typically battery powered, and includes electrical motor drives and an on-board vacuum pump to aid in sample acquisition and/or retrieval. Often, such biopsy devices are configured for single insertion multiple sample (SIMS) procedures. The disposable probe is used on a single patient, and then discarded, while the handheld driver is retained for reuse.
Some attempts have been made to provide a fully disposable biopsy device, which is intended to be discarded in its entirety following use. However, such devices typically have limited capability and/or are not easy to use.